Aratana Hallimari Un Nuevo Comienzo
by susuki-1
Summary: Después de casi cincuenta años de estar al lado de su querida Kagome, esta muere dejando a un Inuyasha totalmente diferente. No creo que ese Hanyou vuelva a aceptar a otra mujer en su vida o ¿sí? Cap. 2 La Vida Sigue, Aun Sin Tí
1. Recuerdos Eternos

Después de casi cincuenta años de estar al lado de su querida Kagome, esta muere dejando a un Inuyasha totalmente diferente. No creo que ese Hanyou vuelva a aceptar a otra mujer en su vida o ¿si?

Declaimer: Rumiko Takahashi no es mía le pertenece a Inuyasha _mmmm bueno creo que va algo así o ¿no? Mm este creo que ya me confundí ¿?_

Hola que tal nuevamente escribiendo pa´ los que no me conocen soy la persona que no ha terminado y ni siquiera ha modificado su otro fic jiji _chin creo que eso me da mala publicidad O.O este mmm ¿ahora qué hago?_ Bueno el caso es que traigo esta linda y triste historia espero les guste.

あらたなはじまり

Un Nuevo Comienzo

Una mañana como cualquier otra, el sol sale, las aves cantan, el viento sopla, Myroku recibe el primer grito del día por equis cosa que haya hecho, ¡y así es!, todas las mañanas le parecen iguales, ya no se asombra de nada, la tristeza aun no desaparece, pero la disimula bastante bien, ya ha pasado un año y aun no la saca de su cabeza, pero… ¿Cómo hacerlo? Después de todo vivió a su lado por casi cincuenta años, despertaban y dormían juntos.

Y ahora está despertando completamente solo.

La vida hay que aceptarla como es, pero a pesar de saber esto, es sumamente difícil aceptar que el ser amado ha muerto.

Aquel chico de mirada ambarina, desde hace un año aproximadamente va todas las mañanas al río, se sienta en orilla y lo observa por un rato, después pasea media mañana por el bosque, va a la cabaña, luego al templo y deja unas cuantas flores en una tumba, los restos que se encuentran allí, son de una vieja miko que murió hace poco más de treinta años, después de dejar las flores, el chico se dirige al pozo que se encuentra en medio del bosque, al llegar a él, lo único que hace es observarlo y sentarse al lado de este, se queda allí hasta que anochece y después regresa a la cabaña y duerme.

Así son todos los días en la vida de Inuyasha desde que su querida Kagome murió, ella todas las mañanas iba al río a bañarse, después recogía hierbas medicinales y flores, pasaba a su cabaña a dejar las hierbas e iba al templo a dejar las flores en la tumba de Kaede-obasan y había días en que se escapaba de Inuyasha e iba a su época a visitar a su madre y su hermano.

**Cap. 1 Recuerdos Eternos**

Hoy ha cambiado su rutina, aquel hanyou ha decidido visitar a su cuñado y pasa a través del pozo, al llegar del otro lado, sale del templo y observa a su alrededor, el lugar no ha cambiado nada, camina hasta llegar al Gosemboku, lo observa y sigue su camino, posa su vista en un pequeño templo, al llegar allí, da una pequeña reverencia y entra.

En aquel lugar se encuentran los restos de el abuelo de Kagome, el cual murió hace aproximadamente unos cuarenta años por problemas de salud, también están los de la mamá de Souta, la cual murió hace unos diez años y en medio de los dos se encuentran los de Kagome, quien murió, hace un año. Él ojidorado se acerca a los restos de su querida Kagome y toma la fotografía que está detrás, le da un beso, la deja en su lugar y se marcha de allí.

Se dirige a la casa, entra pero se da cuenta que está completamente sola, así que decide subir a la habitación que era de Kagome, se recuesta en la cama y se queda profundamente dormido.

– Papá, el tío Inuyasha está aquí –

Souta sube hasta la habitación de su hermana y observa al hanyou, el cual está profundamente dormido, así que el ahora abuelo, lo deja descansar profundamente. Desde el día que murió su hermana, observo un cambio radical en aquel hanyou, cuando conoció a Inuyasha se dio cuenta que era una persona en la que se podía confiar, valiente, decidido, con un carácter muy fuerte y sumamente posesivo, pero ahora, es un ser triste, apagado, y con el recuerdo latente de su querida mujer.

Inuyasha y Kagome no tuvieron hijos, desafortunadamente la pelinegra tuvo problemas para poder embarazarse y al final no lo consiguieron, ya que todos los embarazos que tuvo los termino perdiendo, al ojidorado no le importo ya que lo único que quería era permanecer a su lado.

La joven a pesar de su edad, se mantenía muy bien, no parecía tan vieja, siempre se esmero por verse linda para Inuyasha. Hace un año desafortunadamente, se enfrentaron con un gran demonio que ataco los alrededores de la aldea, Myroku, Sango y Kagome eran demasiado viejos para pelear, Shippo no se encontraba en la aldea y Kohaku tenía tres años de haber muerto en un combate, así que solo quedaba Inuyasha. Como de costumbre la pelinegra hizo caso omiso a las palabras del hanyou y fue directamente hacia el demonio, Inuyasha le ordeno mantenerse detrás de él, pero ella no hizo caso y se precipito en la lucha, el demonio la ataco hiriéndola de gravedad, así que el ojidorado lo ataco con el meido zanguetsuha, cuando lo derroto fue directamente con la pelinegra, la cual se estaba desangrando.

– Vamos Kagome tenemos que ir en busca de Sesshoumaru para que pueda sanarte –

– No Inuyasha, recuerda que Tenseiga ya me salvo una vez y no puede volver a hacerlo –

– Pero… no puedo dejar que mueras –

– Inuyasha, solo abrázame, quédate conmigo –

El joven hizo lo que su mujer le pidió, la abrazó fuertemente hasta que murió. Ese recuerdo constantemente está en la mente del ojidorado, después de todo eso paso hace muy poco.

Lentamente un joven abre sus ojos, el viento sopla delicadamente y lleva unas cuantas hojas a la habitación en la cual un hanyou se encuentra descansando. Inuyasha voltea su cabeza hacia la ventana y observa como las cortinas se mueven a causa del aire, vuelve a colocar su cabeza en la posición anterior y comienzan los recuerdos a surcar su mente.

Alejarse de la joven era sumamente difícil, pero no podía hacer nada, había intentando más de mil veces pasar por el pozo, pero este no lo llevaba a ningún lugar. A pesar de esto, el ojidorado nunca se dio por vencido.

Ya habían pasado tres años desde que el pozo llevara a Kagome a su época, e Inuyasha constantemente se internaba en el bosque para esperar a que sucediera un milagro y su querida Kagome regresara. Pero siempre era lo mismo y las esperanzas se desvanecían.

Inuyasha se encontraba con las gemelas de Myroku y Sango, esta acababa de dar a luz a un varón. Poco después los felices padres se reunieron con el ojiodorado, el cual estaba batallando con los dos pequeños demonios, los cuales le jalaban sus orejas y su haori, Myroku solo observaba la escena mientras Sango le pasaba la ropa para tenderla, Shippo también se les unió, después de todo le encantaba ver que las gemelas maltrataran a Inuyasha e incluso intentaban exterminarlo. El hanyou solo se quedaba allí sentado mientras las pequeñas lo maltrataban, hasta que un singular aroma llamo su atención, Inuyasha se libro de las gemelas haciendo que atacaran a Shippo y se marcho del lugar sin decir nada, cuando llego al pozo se asomo y dio su mano en señal de ayuda, la pelinegra la tomo y el hanyou la ayudo a salir de aquel lugar.

A Inuyasha le gusta mucho recordar ese día, ya que fue el día que le declaro sus sentimientos, el ojidorado le pidió que se quedara con ella y esta acepto.

El hanyou se levanta de la cama, se dirige hacia la ventana la cierra y se marcha de la habitación. Baja las escaleras, su nariz comienza a detectar un poco de curry y tempura, así que decide ir a la cocina, no cae mal un poco de comida en el estomago. Al entrar observa a Souta y a sus dos hijos, están sentados a la mesa mientras la esposa de su cuñado termina de servirles.

– Siéntate Inuyasha, hay un lugar extra – dice Souta, indicándole el lugar vacío al hanyou.

Inuyasha se quedo cenando con la familia y decidió pasar la noche allí.

El joven de mirada ambarina se encuentra recostado en la cama que antes era de su esposa. A Kagome siempre le resulto raro decir que Inuyasha era su esposo, después de todo pasaron mucho tiempo juntos y se hicieron amigos, el hanyou concordó con ella siempre fue muy extraño decir que Kagome era su esposa, y aun le parece muy extraño.

Ese ojidorado aun no la olvida, prefiere mantenerla latente en sus pensamientos antes que dejarla morir completamente.

Inuyasha nunca imagino que cambiaria tanto. Se abrió más a las personas y conversaba fluidamente, la confianza hacia sus amigos y seres cercanos creció, basta con decir que todos los niños de la aldea se acercaban al hanyou para poder jugar con él. Pero ahora solo es un ser triste que vaga por la aldea, tiene que afrontar las consecuencias de ser un semidemonio, con el tiempo todos a su alrededor mueren, pero él seguirá viviendo el tiempo que le corresponde.

Aquel joven que se encuentra recostado en la cama, cierra lentamente los ojos y se deja llevar por el sueño.

La mañana es agradable y muy fresca, es plena primavera y los arboles se tiñen rosado, dando un aspecto agradable al lugar. . Se comienzan a escuchar voces dentro de la casa, la familia ya esta despierta y se preparan para una salida familiar.

Souta toca la puerta del cuarto y segundos después entra, invita a Inuyasha a que pase el día con ellos, pero el hanyou rechaza la propuesta, prefiere quedarse un poco más de tiempo en el templo antes de regresar a su época. Souta no insiste y minutos después se marcha del templo junto con su esposa y sus dos hijos.

Hay veces en las que el joven de cabellos plateados le desagrada estar en el templo, los recuerdos que se le vienen a la mente, la cantidad de momentos felices que paso allí junto con su mujer, son tantos, lo único que hace ese miserable templo es hacerle recordar a la mujer que jamás volverá a ver, a la que jamás volverá a besar, a la que jamás le volverá a decir que la ama y que es su vida, ella, a Kagome.

La pelinegra nunca tuvo hijos, desafortunada mente no podía, Inuyasha nunca se lo reprocho ya que no era su culpa, pero a pesar de todo siempre quisieron tener una pequeño que fuera producto de su inmenso amor.

El ojidorado tiende la cama y se dirige hacia la puerta y antes de salir da un último vistazo a la habitación, después solo cierra la puerta y se marcha de la casa.

Pasa por el pequeño templo que contiene los restos de Kagome, simplemente no se detiene, camina al lado de Gosemboku y va directamente al pozo, lo observa un momento y queda pensativo, da un suspiro profundo y salta.

_Continuará…_

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, cualquier cosa comuníquenmelo en un reviews por fis. Les prometo que ya merito termino de actualizar el fin de "Kagome Queda Sola" lo que pasa es que no puedo subir los capítulos modificados por que aún falta uno que otro, pero ya me estoy apurando =).

Nos vemos después. Chausito.


	2. La Vida Sigue, Aun Sin Tí

**Después de casi cincuenta años de estar al lado de su querida Kagome, esta muere dejando a un Inuyasha totalmente diferente. No creo que ese Hanyou vuelva a aceptar a otra mujer en su vida o ¿sí?**

**Declaimer: Inuyasha No Es Mío Le Pertenece A Rumiko Takahashi (la cual me va casar con él o con Sesshoumaru cualquiera de los dos estaría MUY bien jajaja) **

**Bueno dejo de fantasear primero que nada Siento la tardanza no fue mi intención pero mi homúnculo (_del latín homunculus, 'hombrecillo')_****no quiso trabajar y se fue de vago a quien sabe donde y pus por eso no me formulaban las ideas, pero bueno ya estoy aquí.**

**あらたなはじまり**

**Un Nuevo Comienzo**

**Cap. 2 La Vida Continua, Aun Sin Ti**

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Inuyasha visito el templo, él ha estado ayudando en la aldea y como siempre los pequeños intentan hacer que el hanyou juegue con ellos, pero su intento es inútil. Se aleja poco a poco del lugar, aquel árbol sagrado se convirtió en única su compañía se sienta al pie de este, la brisa acaricia su rostro, lentamente cierra los ojos y ve más allá del tiempo…

_– Inuyasha levántate, no te hagas el dormido – dice una joven de cabellos negros con las manos en la cintura –No creas que no vas a ayudar en la aldea– pero la joven no obtiene repuesta. Se acerca al hanyou se acomoda de tal forma que sus labios quedan a la altura de la orejas del chico –Ra - men– con esa sola palabra provoca que el joven mueva sus orejas –Bueno ya que no quieres, le daré tu porción a Shippo–_

_–Shippo no está – dijo el ojidorado sin cambiar su poción, la pelinegra se levanta, pero antes de que se pueda marchar siente que la mano de Inuyasha la detiene – Hay no lo puedo creer y sigues sin abrir los ojos, este es el colmo Inu…– no pudo terminar la frase ya que el chico que hace poco aun se hacía el dormido se levanto rápidamente y poso su labios con los de su querida Kagome – ¿Dijiste Ramen? – _

– ¿Hasta cuándo vas a estar así Inuyasha? –

El hanyou fue sacado de sus recuerdos abrió lentamente los ojos y mira hacia arriba, no dijo nada simplemente observa al monje que se encuentra parado frente a él.

– Ella murió hace tiempo, no puedes seguir atormentándote con su recuerdo ¿crees que a Kagome-sama le hubiera gustado verte así? – Pero el monje no obtuvo repuesta – No sé que más hacer Inuyasha –

– Pues no hagas nada – dijo mientras se levanta y se marcha.

– Creo que tienes razón – el monje se quedo un rato al pie del árbol, hundiéndose en los recuerdos.

_– Ahora ¿Qué hiciste Myroku? No creas que me vas a engañar, Sango esta de un humor que para que te cuento–_

_– ¡Hay! Así que sigue enojada –_

_– ¿Enojada? No que va, después de que ve a su esposo utilizar a sus hijos para conseguir una aventura –_

_– Kagome-sama ¿cómo cree que yo soy capaz de hacer eso? –_

_– Myroku ¡Ahora si te pasaste! Y créeme que no esperes que Inuyasha te defienda como las veces pasadas ya que tiene más que prohibido que se meta, así que Houshi-sama ¡eres hombre muerto! –_

Una pequeña carcajada salió de la boca del Myroku, dio un leve suspiro y se marcho del lugar.

* * *

– ¿Qué haces? Sabes que al cuarto de mi hermana no se puede entrar –

– Puede que no entienda, así que explícame – dice la esposa de Souta.

– ¿Qué quieres que te explique? – pregunta mientras camina hacia la ventana y queda al lado de su mujer.

– Ni yo misma sé, en esta habitación hay algo que calma mi alma y estoy segura que no es la esencia de tu hermana –

– Inuyasha –

– Sí ¿cómo puede un hombre que se ve tan mal, tan triste, tan solo, transmitir tanta paz? Dime ¿Cómo? –

Souta observa a su esposa le extiende la mano y la jala hacia él, el abrazo es muy fuerte y su mujer no evita estar conmovida por la acción. _¿Cómo?_ Es lo único que piensa cuando su esposa sale de la habitación, Souta mira a su alrededor examina cada centímetro de la recamara…

_– ¿Qué te dije de no entrar a mi cuarto sin permiso Souta? – _

_– ¡Kagome! – dice fuertemente el joven y se lanza a los brazos de su hermana _

_– Pero por Kami-sama ¡mírate! Ya eres todo un hombre, dime ¿Quién te dio permiso de crecer? – pregunto con una cuantas lagrimas en sus ojos, mientras lo observa de pies a cabeza sin soltar las manos de su amado hermano _

_– Llevas aquí uno minutos y puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que has cambiado hermana –_

_Los dos sonríen y dan un gran suspiro_

– Me alegra que hayas cambiado Onee-san – da un último vistazo a la habitación y cierra la puerta.

* * *

El tiempo pasa rápido, apenas ayer Sango se unió al grupo de Inuyasha, por la tarde destruyó a Naraku y en la noche se caso con aquel monje depravado que tanto ama.

– ¿Ahora qué pasó? –

– Mira abuelita yo te dije que mi abuelito es mala influencia y tú no me quisiste hacer caso – dice un joven muy apuesto

– Shizuma ¿Otra vez? ¿Sabes que en algún momento les diré a tus padres? Eres una joven muy linda, no puede andar por allí con cualquier muchacho que este guapo –

– Así es hija sabes que no solo es la belleza, sería mejor que consiguieras a un terrateniente o ya mínimo alguien que tenga buenas tierras –

– ¡Myroku! – a la exterminadora no se le puede quitar su mirada asesina.

Sus nietos se marchan de la cabaña y la pareja se queda sola.

– ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no le puedes dar rienda suelta a esa joven…? – pero Sango fue interrumpida

– Inuyasha volvió –

La exterminadora sabe el significado de esa palabra.

_Después de la comida la joven de cabellos negros le gusta ir al Gosemboku, se sienta al pie de este y siente como la brisa acaricia su rostro, pocos minutos después se le une Inuyasha, este simplemente toma su mano la pelinegra se recarga en el hombro de su amado y allí pasan la noche, el uno junto al otro._

Sango y Myroku se encuentran hablando alrededor de una pequeña fogata la cual hicieron a unos metros de su cabaña. La situación con Inuyasha es muy complicada, aquel hanyou ha cambiado desde la muerte de Kagome, la exterminadora y el Houshi deciden no hacer nada esperan que al pasar el tiempo simplemente todo mejore.

* * *

Es una linda noche estrellada, aquel Kitsune que aparenta tener unos 15 años de edad observa el cielo con las luces que lo adornan, le gusta mucho estar afuera en ese tipo de noches, le recuerdan a una linda pelinegra a la que siempre considero como una madre, amiga y hermana, un leve suspiro salió de aquel niño que responde al nombre de Shippo y comenzó a recordar a aquella linda mujer…

_– Con que otra vez haciendo travesuras– _

_–Jajá– El pequeño zorrito volteo lentamente la cabeza sobre su hombro_

_–Shippo… sabes que no debes hacerle eso a Inuyasha, lo vas a obligar a que rompa su promesa –_

_– No Fue promesa Kagome, fue apuesta. Recuerda que le dije que no podía vencer a todos los zorritos que estaban por hacer el examen y pues… ¡gane! –_

_– Fue T-R-A-M-P-A –_

_– No, yo le dije que no podía vencernos a ¡Todos! Yo no soy culpable de que fuéramos más de cinco mil – dijo el zorrito y echo a reír._

_La joven no pudo soportarlo y echo a reír con él. Así que al final la pelinegra acepto hacerle una gran broma al hanyou lo cual no les fue nada bien. _

_Inuyasha los descubrió, la rama donde se encontraba Kagome se rompió el problema fue que el árbol se encontraba sobre un acantilado y pasaba un gran río por debajo del él. Así que Kagome cayó, se mojo e Inuyasha la regaño, no fue buena la broma pero al final todos se rieron._

El frío de la noche se siente con más intensidad, el pequeño Kitsune deja los lindos recuerdos para después ahora se dispone a descansar.

Aun en los sueños de todos sus compañeros y amigos la linda Kagome prevalece.

* * *

Ya han pasado cuatro años desde la muerte de la pelinegra. El cambio en la aldea es asombroso, las guerras continúan, por esta causa los demonios atacan cada vez más seguido a los humanos y aldeas cercanas.

Los hijos de Sango y Myroku hace mucho tiempo que se fueron, cada una de las gemelas tuvo tres hijos y Kenji el hijo menor tuvo cuatro. Hitomi hija menor de Akemi una de las gemelas tiene veinte años y Suzumo hijo menor de Kenji tiene 17, ellos desde pequeños decidieron quedarse al lado de sus abuelos.

Hitomi estudio con Kagome para ser sacerdotisa aunque saco los malos hábitos de su abuelo Myroku, Kenji estudio con su abuelo, él fue el encargado de vigilarlo para que no hiciera una de las suyas, afortunadamente él se parece más Sango, de hecho no es bueno con las mujeres y se pone muy nervioso cuando esta frente a ellas. A pesar de ser joven es muy sabio y sabe qué hacer en situaciones difíciles, su prima es inteligente y muy sería cuando se lo propone, aunque al ver a un hombre lindo y muy atractivo no lo piensa dos veces para pedirle que sea el padre de su hijo.

Myroku a veces corre a todo joven que acepta la loca proposición de su nieta, no cabe duda que por fin está pagando por todo lo que hizo de joven. Ahora los dos nietos están a cargo de la aldea, ellos son los que la protegen y curan a los enfermos.

Shippo no regreso a la aldea desde que Kagome murió, es verdad que va de visita pero no se queda más de un día nadie sabe qué es lo que hace, el pequeño Kitsune sigue teniendo la apariencia de un niño pero ya es todo un hombre, aparenta tener unos quince o dieciséis años. Los demonios completos crecen más lento que los hanyou, los híbridos parece que crecen como un humano normal pero a llegar a cierta edad quedan estancados y así pueden pasar cincuenta o más de cien años con la misma apariencia, en cambio un demonio puede tardar hasta doscientos años en llegar a la edad adulta aunque algunos se desarrollan más rápido que otros, pero no por esta causa viven menos. Así es nuestro pequeño Shippo ahora es todo un adolecente pero para sus amigos seguirá siendo aquel chiquillo malcriado que le gusta molestar a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha casi no se queda en la aldea le gusta ir a entrenar con Totousai-jiji o va a ayudarle en lo que pueda, ese hanyou se convirtió en un ser muy servicial, cuando no está con Totousai-jiji va a visitar a Souta y ayuda en el templo, a pesar del tiempo el templo se mantiene en pie. El joven por fin a aceptado la muerte de su amada y se ha propuesto continuar con su vida sabe que a Kagome se siente feliz por la decisión que tomo, a él no le hubiera gustado que su mujer se pasara la vida sufriendo por su causa, por ese motivo tomo la decisión de seguir viviendo a pesar de que ella no se encuentre a su lado.

Souta vive muy feliz en su templo, sus hijos de se han ido el mayor se caso y el menor está en planes de boda así que solo quedan él y Umiko su esposa, con la ayuda del ojidorado mantienen el templo pero los ingresos no son suficientes así que Umiko decidió inscribirse para recibir a un estudiante extranjero en su casa, de esa forma ayuda a que los gastos de la casa no sean tan pesados aun no reciben respuesta pero esperan que pronto llegue un nuevo inquilino a la casa.

El hanyou aun piensa que están locos y porque van a recibir a un completo extraño en sus vidas, pero bueno ellos sabrán lo que hacen.

**Continuará…**

**Primero que nada gracias Meredit Black por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi historia, nuevamente me disculpo por el retraso, ojala te haya gustado espero saber tu opinión.**

**Y bueno a mí también me llamo la atención saber cuánto iba a durar la pareja, pero no te preocupes que esta aparecida resultara muy importante y con muchas sorpresas, junto con algunos secretitos. La historia aun no está escrita más allá de lo que he publicado pero desde hace más de medio año tengo la idea clara de cómo se irán tornando las cosas solo me faltaba escribir el inicio. Pero bueno ya estoy más que encaminada y espero que esté capitulo sea de tu agrado.**

**Nuevamente mil gracias por leerlo, mientras siga teniendo alguien que lo lea seguiré publicando.**

**Hasta Pronto.**

**Notas: la palabra Jiji es para referirse a personas mayores pero a estas personas las debes de conocer bien y tener mucha confianza con ellas para poder llamarlas así, porque si no sería una gran falta de respeto.**

**Totousai lo escribo de esa forma porque en japonés para alargar la "o" se utiliza una "u"**

**と-とう-さ-い To-tou-sa-i lo subrayado en hiragana es lo mismo que esta subrayado en la forma de leerse en español.**


End file.
